The present invention relates to a connector with a built-in memory IC for reading/writing data such as consumption of toner, to a development cartridge having such a connector, and to an image forming apparatus using such a development cartridge.
In image forming apparatuses such as printers, a memory IC is mounted on a development cartridge. By connecting the memory IC to an apparatus body-side connector, data such as information about remaining amounts of respective color toners, cartridge freshness information about whether the present cartridge is new or old, cartridge placing information for informing the apparatus body whether a cartridge is placed or not, conditions about image formation such as development bias, and recycle information about how many times a cartridge is exchanged, are written. When the development cartridge is placed, the history information is read out from the memory IC so that the information can be recognized on the apparatus body side.
In this case, for example in a cartridge of an inkjet printer, a memory IC substrate in which history information is written is connected to a connector by crimping electric wires or a memory IC substrate is soldered to terminals of a connector.
Conventionally, a memory IC to be mounted to a development cartridge comes in contact with an apparatus body-side connector so that mechanical force is directly applied to the memory IC when data is read/written. Therefore, the life of contacts of the memory IC is short. In addition, since high voltage is applied to the development roller, contact members are susceptible to field noise due to the effect of the applied voltage so that malfunction easily occurs due to static electricity and/or toner stains. Therefore, the protection of the memory IC and the stability of contacts are not enough ensured.
In case that the terminals of memory IC substrate are connected to the connector by crimping electric wires, inferior contact such as insufficient crimping and breakage of the wires may occur. In case that the memory IC substrate is soldered to the terminals of the connector, inferior contact may be occur due to bad soldering and there is another problem that when the memory IC substrate is reused, the memory IC substrate should be removed by heating so that even if it can be removed, information stored in the memory IC may be broken due to heat. Longer contact member is particularly susceptible to field noise because it serves as an antenna.